A wide variety of fastener configurations for securing structural members to other members are known. In one example, a deck fastener may be used for securing decking members to associated joists in the construction of an exterior deck, or the like. It is desirable that deck fasteners be configured for securing decking members to associated joists without a fastener head protruding from a deck surface. An example of a fastener having such a configuration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,923 (hereinafter “923 patent”), which is incorporated herein by reference. Fasteners as described for example in the '923 patent have an irregular geometric configuration including multiple body/prong portions angularly oriented relative to each other.
As a result of the irregular geometric configuration of such fasteners they have been driven manually without the use of a guiding tool or automated driving tool such as a pneumatic nailer. To achieve improved efficiency in driving such fasteners, there is a need for an improved system and method for driving such fasteners and a method of collating such fasteners.